Reversed Affliction
by soen
Summary: High school is already hard enough. Now add in students, life, love and lust. LacusKira, AsuCaga, DearkaMiri, AuelMey, ShinnStellar, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Reversed Affliction  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **High school is already hard enough. Throw in Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and the others, and now you have a disaster. LacusKira, AsuCaga, DM, AuelMey, ShinnStellar, and others.  
**Notes: **Gah. XD I know high school fics are really really common but I've always wanted to write one! (And for once, Meyrin/Lunamaria/Fllay/Mia aren't well, really mean in these types of stories. Can't say that about Yuuna though, because Yuuna deserves to die. Oh wait, he already died. XD) Haha. I want this to be my best work, so I'm trying to make sure each chapter is long enough (becuase I tend to write really really short things when I want them to be really really long.) Andddd, in this story, Athrun still likes Lacus a bit, 'cause well, he was like that in the anime. Buttt, he'll like Cagalli later, I promise!

Er, yeah. Screwy title, I know. I couldn't think of anything. ;-;

And about the Fllay Lacus friendship situation - I think they might've been able to be friends if the didn't have the Natural-Coordinator situation. XD

* * *

"Lacus!" Kira called watching the pink-haired girl stand patiently in front of his house, "Hold on a second! Cagalli's still attempting to get dressed." 

"Ara?" Lacus cocked her head cutely, "I suppose this has to do with the skirt, am I right?"

Kira rubbed his head in emberassment, mortified at his sister's actions, "Y-Yeah, you're right."

"Then I shall go help her!" Lacus bounded up the steps of the house, into the house, and up the staorway. She'd been to their house plenty of times before, and she knew where everything was. "If I don't help and get her to change faster, then we'll be late! And it's a very bad impression to be late on the first day of school."

"Lacus!" Kira called as Lacus skipped happily by him, "Good luck!"_ Oh wait, I didn't close my door this morning! She'll see my room! And she'll think I'm a messy slob! I can't let her think that!_ Kira ran hurriedly behind her - he couldn't let his secret crush think lowly of him, "Lacus - Lacus, wait!"

**IIIIIIIIII**

"I hate my uniform," Cagalli grumbled while walking to school with Kira and Lacus. "I hate my skirt." she said again, as she pulled the offending material down. "By the way, where is Athrun?"

"Oh. He called while you two were changing. He's going to take the car to school today," Kira told them. He was actually a bit glad that Athrun had been running late and chose to take his car. Athrun and Lacus used to date, and sometimes there was tension between them. And he knew that Cagalli had taken a liking to Athrun, and it hurt her everytime she saw Athrun staring at Lacus.

"I see." Cagalli promptly deflated, while Lacus stared at her deflatingly. "God, I hate school. I wish it was a snow day."

Lacus let out a small giggle at that, "A snow day in the middle of the summer?"

Kira smiled at Lacus's giggle, and spoke, "Well, it's possible. There was this one time in the United States, in Wisconsin, that -"

Cagalli had covered his mouth with her hand, and ruffled his hair a bit painfully before pulling away, "We don't need to hear about that type of junk."

Lacus smiled again.

"Well, think of it this way." Kira attempted to calm his fuming sister, "SEED high isn 't as bad as other schools. The teachers are pretty cool. We don't get insane amounts of homework. Remember Ahfmed? He moved, didn't he? He said that his new high school sucked and he wanted to go back here." Ahfmed was Cagalli's best friend until he moved away a year ago. He knew that Cagalli still contancted him, and Ahfmed still had a crush on his sister.

It was like an odd love shape thing. He couldn't really tell. He liked Lacus, Cagalli liked Athrun, and Ahfmed liked Cagalli. And Lacus liked, no one - or someone. He hadn't figured it out. Whoever the guy that Lacus liked however, he would strangle slowly and painfully. And laugh while doing it.

"So..." Lacus said slowly, in an attempt to start a conversation, "What clubs will you be joining?"

Cagalli grinned, "As always, I'm joining Track and Field and Soccer. Kira of course, will probably join some dorky club as always - like the one he joined last year. I think they spend their time making tiny action robot figures."

Lacus blinked, "The GUNDAM club? I think they shut down. They had too little members, and not enough funds. Right Kira?"

"Huh?" Kira had been too daydreaming about killing the guy Lacus liked.

"Ah, it doesn't matter right now." Lacus stopped her walking, "We're here!"

Cagalli looked up boredly at the giant sign that said 'SEED HIGH'. "It is too late for me to ditch?"

"Yes." Lacus nodded in agreement. "Yes it is."

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Hello Kira." Lacus smiled as she sat down with her schedule in her hands, "You have first period with Mr. La Fllaga too?"

Kira attempted to not blush too much as Lacus sat down next to him. And failed miserably. "Y-Yeah, I do."

"Kira, Lacus!" A red-haired form ran towards them. "How's your summer been?"

"Fllay!" Lacus exclaimed happily as the red-haired girl pounced onto Kira giving him a plaful glompage. It was extremely obvious that Fllay had a crush on Kira, but Kira, being the dense idiot he was, didn't notice. "It was fine for me. I went to the beaches with Kira and Cagalli."

Fllay frowned a bit, jealous of the fact that Lacus had went with Kira to the beach. Oh why did she have to go to Hawaii? But then again, Lacus was her friend, and Cagalli was Laucs's best friend. Ad Kira and Cagalli were twins. Cagalli must've forced Lacus to come along... Lacus knew that she liked Kira, and Lacus wouldn't be the type to steal Kira away. "I went to Hawaii!" Fllay exclaimed perkily, "It was fun! It was really hot, but at the same time, it was really really pretty. I even learned Hula dancing!"

"Really?" Kira asked, looking interested. "Maybe you could show us."

Fllay winked playfully, "Maybe. I'm going to try to add it into my cheerleading routine." Fllay was the cheerleading co-captain, along with Lacus's cousin, Meer Campbell.

Lacus gently pushed Fllay into the seat behind her, "Mr. La Fllaga is coming."

**IIIIIIIIII**

"You!" Cagalli pointed accusingly at Athrun in first period PE. "You ditched us! You horrible horrible person!"

"Cagalli!" Athrun sweatdropped, "I didn't mean too! My alarm clock broke and I was fixing it, and time just flew I guess. I couldn't be late to school!"

Cagalli resopnded by headlocking Athrun's head and bonking it playfull and repeatedly, "Liar! I know you just wanted to ditch us! You horrible horrible person! You made me stay there while Kira was making lovey eyes at Lacus!"

Cagalli immediately regretted what she said, "Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up." she said slowly, afraid that she had hurt him.

He waved it off, "Nah. It's alright, I'm over her."

"Great!" Cagalli clapped her hands happily. "Mr. Watfield will probably be late, so I can get back to pulverizing you for ditching me!"

"I'm going to be late, Ms. Attha?" a shadow immediately spread over them, and they both flinched. "Oh really?"

Cagalli looked up and began to laugh nervously, "Oh, um, it was just an expression Mr. Watfield! I meant to say that your timing is perfect and you wouldn't be late."

Mr. Watfield simply raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee, "Whatever. And Mr. Zala, please try to contain Ms. Attha this semester. I don't want to have a repeat of last year, with her beating up random males who have stupidly commented that she's too good at at sports for her gender.

"Hey!" Cagalli protested, "They deserved it!"

**IIIIIIIIII**

Meyrin was lost. Horribly lost. She passed a male with light blue haired, who was looking at her oddly.

"Maiarin, was it?" the blue-haired spoke loudly, "Luna's little sister, am I correct?"

Meyrin turned around at the mention of her sister, "Actually, it's Meyrin. But yes, may I help you?"

The male grinned cockily and stuck his hand out, "Auel Neider at your service. So Meyrin, how is life?" he swung an arm casually around her small form and pulled her closer, while Merin flushed. Where all her sister's friend this forward.

"Um, well.. It's okay, I suppose. How is yours?" Meyrin said shyly, a bit emberassed. If this man was Luna's friends, that meant he was older then her.

"Fine. By the way, where are you looking for? Luna would kill me if I didn't help her little sis' out. You looked liked a lost puppy back there, quite cute really." Meyrin blushed again. No one had ever called her cute before.

"Room 1-B, I think. Could you please show it to me?"

Auel smirked, the smirk lighting up his face with someone akin to boyish pride, "Of course. I had that class last year. You'll be having Mr. Neo, he's actually a really good teacher. Friendly too. Lucky you. C'mon, I'll show you the way." He released the hand around her shoulders and instead grabbed her hand and bergan to drag her to the direction of the classroom.

Meyrin was now very very bright red.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Stellar, Shinn, Rey!" Lunamaria called as she skipped happily into the classroom, seeing her three best friend crowded around talking to each other. "Sorry for being late, Mey was too nervous. I had to literally drag her inside."

Rey raised an eyebrow, "Well, you're not late for class, so I suppose it's alright."

Luna nodded and instead walked over to Shinn and beant down to lean towards his ear, "Did you tell Stellar that you liked her yet?" she whispered.

"WHAT!?" Shinn fell off his chair.

Luna giggled, "I'll take this as a no. Right Stellar?" She winked at the blonde.

Stellar blinked cluelessly.

Rey, who had an idea of what was going on, instead sighed and helped Shinn up, "Don't harrass him like that Luna. He's going to have a heart attack one day, I swear."

Stellar still looked lost. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I swear." Luna winked again. "By the way, how are your brothers? Auel and Sting, right? Are they still the annoying asses they were before I left school?"

"Luna, GO DIE SOMEWHERE." Shinn said as got off the floor and glared at her.

Luna smiled playfully while Stellar and Rey watched cluelessly, each feeling a bit jealous of the interaction going on between the pair. Luna began to make gagging motions, "I'm trying, but it's not working very well." Another wink. "I'll try harder."

Wink. Wink wink wink wink.

Rey palmed his face in his hand, "I am surrounded by idiots. A clueless girl, a constantly hyper girl, and a moron. I wonder how I survive."

"Yes." Shinn replied dryly, "And my best friend looks like a transsexual. I wonder how I survive."

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"My dear Mirii!" Dearka sang as he skipped down the hall, ignoring the weird looks people gave him. "Come to me!"

Miriallia opened her locker, and promptly banged Dearka on the head with the door of it, "I have Tolle. Go away Dearka. If you really loved me, you'd throw yourself off a cliff."

"My dear Miri! I know you don't mean that!!" Dearka said and swung an arm around Miriallia's shoulders, forcing her to come closer to him. "How has your summer been?" he whispered, so only she could hear him, "I missed you."

"Well then, then feeling's not mutual," she commented dryly and pushed him off. "I'm going to be late. If God loves me at all, I won't see you later."

* * *

Yes, I am aware that the DearkaMiriallia part was extremely short. Iono. It's just hard for me to write them for some reason. And the ShinnStellarReyLuna part was kinda messed up. Yeah. XD

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

_"... Athrun, you're engaged... to Meer Campbell?"_

_"Kira, if you like Lacus you should tell her!"_

_"Shinn Asuka, I suppose? I am sorry to say, but your family has been in a car crash, at exactly 3:16 PM."_

_"No! No! I don't want to marry Sai, I want to marry Kira! It's not fair!"_

_"Luna-nee? I think I'm in love... With Athrun Zala."_

Here are Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, and Athrun's schedule. I'll post the rest later.

**IIIIIIIII**

**Cagalli Yula Attha:**

First ) PE  
Second ) Math (not bothering to do into details, like Calculas, AP, bla bla bla. Too lazy. XD)  
Third ) Literature  
Fourth ) Elective of choice  
Fifth) Science  
Sixth) History

**Lacus Clyne:**

First ) Math  
Second ) Choir  
Third ) Literature  
Fourth ) PE  
Fifth) Science  
Sixth) History

**Kira Yamato:**

First ) Math  
Second ) Elective of Choice  
Third ) Literature  
Fourth ) PE  
Fifth) Science  
Sixth) History

**Athrun Zala:**

First ) PE  
Second ) Science  
Third ) Math  
Fourth ) Literature  
Fifth) Elective of Choice  
Sixth) History

Yeah. XD As tempting as giving them every single class together, that would be very unrealistic.


	2. Fiancees? Oh dear!

**NOTE: **I know there's a little Athrun and Meyrin scenario in here, but IT IS NOT ASUMEY! I REPEAT, NOT ASUMEY! I just needed Meyrin to somehow grow a crush on Athrun, and there it is.

WAH! I made a mistake last chapter, I'm so so so sorry! The previews shouldn't say "Athrun, you're engaged to… Meer Campbell?" It should say, "Athrun, you're engaged to.. Lacus Clyne?"

ANDDDDDD, I KNOW THERE'S THAT TINY LITTLE ASULACUS SCENE – but… THIS FIC IS ASUCAGA! ASUCAGA! I needed to add some bumps into the KiraLacus and AsuCaga pairing, otherwise it wouldn't well, be realistic/follow the story line.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fiancées? Marriage? Oh dear!

* * *

Lacus entered the room silently, carrying her Pink Haro with her – Athrun had made it for her as a birthday present. She had commanded Pink-chan to sleep, and looked up at her father, who was staring at her sadly.

"Lacus," he began, and she noted how he tensed almost immediately, "You are aware how I am the vice-president of PLANT Corp. and Patrick Zala is the president, I trust."

Lacus nodded.

"Well.. Patrick Zala has threatened to find someone younger for the job, as he was unsure whether Athrun would be a suitable successor."

"I wanted to keep my job more then anything, because the job allows me to afford everything we need, and everything we have…"

"Lacus, I'm sorry to say, but you are now engaged to Athrun Zala, son of Patrick Zala."

"No.." Lacus whispered, her tears dropping onto the floor, "Father, you know that I only regard Athrun as a friend.. We dated once, but it didn't match. Please father, tell me this is a sick joke or something!"

Siegel bowed his refuse, unwilling to let his eyes meet his daughter's pleading blue ones, "I'm sorry."

Pink-chan dropped as Lacus wrenched the door open and ran away, pink hair flowing behind her, tears still dropping.

Siegel sank down in the chair he was in and buried his hands in his hair. "What have I done?"

**IIIIIIIIII**

Meyrin was walking again, this time actually knowing where her class was. She made a sharp right turn, only to collide into someone.

"O-Ow.." she whimpered, as she fell backwards, landing on her bottom. "It hurts.."

"I'm sorry," a gentle voice said, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

She looked up.

And it was Athrun Zala.

'_Athrun Zala!'_ her mind raced, '_Luna-nee told me about him.. He's one of the most popular boys in this school, and oh wow, he's so handsome. I-I…'_

"Excuse me?" he said again, only this time a bit louder, "Are you alright?" He stretched out his hand to her.

She accepted his hand, and he pulled her up. "A-Ah, yes, I'm fine." She said looking to the side to hide her growing blush, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

He gave her a small smile, "I'm Athrun Zala. Who are you?"

"M-Meyrin Hawke."

"Well Meyrin, I really need to go now. I'll see you later? Luna's little sister am I repeat?" his smile didn't fade, and oh god, he had pretties eyes she'd ever seen.

"I-I suppose…"

"Alright then, take care." And he left.

'_Dear God_', she thought, '_I think I'm in love.'_

**IIIIIIIIII**

Cagalli looked at her watch. Again,

'_7:58 AM. I swear, Athrun usually gets here earlier, doesn't he? He's going to be late!"_

"Zala!" she waved her hands, as she saw a blue-haired boy turn the corner holding his PE uniform.

And promptly blinked when warm brown eyes stared at her instead of the emerald she was looking for.

"Ahaha, sorry." She grinned sheepishly and rubber her head, "I got the wrong person. I'm Cagalli."

He gave her a shy smile, "Y-Yuki Tomoe. And it's perfectly alright. I guess I'll see you in class then." He walked past her, and went to talk to some boys who were laughing at the situation they just witnessed.

Cagalli blinked again as another blue-head turned the corner and was sure this time it was Athrun. After all, how many males have dark blue hair?

"ATHRUN!" she screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth, "YOU'RE LATE!"

And promptly laughed when she saw him rub his ears. "My god Cagalli, I'm standing right in front of you, do you really need to scream?"

She continued laughing and smiled innocently, "You were late. I was just making sure you knew."

"Mm. Let's go, before we really are late for class. I'm not that found of detention."

**IIIIIIIIII**

It was lunch. It was free time. Thank god.

He really needed to talk to Lacus.

He saw her walking with Kira and Cagalli and he reached out and grabbed her arm from behind. She turned to look at him shocked, and she recognized something in his eyes. She nodded, and smiled at the confused twins, "I need to talk to Athrun. Please excuse me."

He pulled her into an abandoned hallway. She looked at him hesitantly, and he was the first to speak.

"I don't want this engagement any more then you do."

Lacus smiled, relieved. They had dated a while back, and she was partially afraid that he still had feelings for her and wanted this engagement. "Then how do we pull this off?"

"I don't know.. I don't mean to offend you in any way Lacus, but I've moved on."

"On to a certain blonde girl perhaps? You should really try to talk to her more, she's still afraid that you like me. We've all been afraid."

"Maybe. I'm attracted to her a bit, I'll admit that, but I'm not sure if it's love. We'll see." He let out a small laugh, "but, before I do anything, we really need to find out how to break this engagement."

Lacus shook her head, "I have nothing. Your father has threatened to drop my dad from his position. If you were to take over his position, then we'd have a solution by just simply having you give my father his job back, but,…" she trailed off.

"My father isn't sure if I'm suitable for the job. I know." Athrun refused to meet her eyes, instead choosing to stare at the floor.

Lacus took a deep breath, "Until we find a solution, we need to keep the act up. I'm sure your father would feel threatened if we didn't act like a couple and drop my father immediately."

Athrun nodded, "Alright. We'll discuss this later. Let's go."

**IIIIIIIIII**

**FLASHBACK**

"_No! No! No, no, no! I don't want to marry Sai! I want to marry Kira! Kira! It's not fair!"_

"_Fllay, I'm sorry, but please understood..." her father was staring up at her with hopeful eyes._

_She sniffled before looking straight up at him, "Daddy, don't make me marry Sai, please, it's not fair..."_

_Her father shook his head and smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm sorry."_

**FLASHBACK (END)**

_Well, there goes my chance of being with Kira. Sai's a friend, just not that type of friend. I'll talk to Kira later, I guess._

It was lunch. She would go look for him. And talk.

And out of the corner of her eye, she saw two familiar twins, walking side by side.

And she ran towards them and popped up, scaring the hell out of both of them, before grabbing the male's hand, and telling Cagalli, "I needa borrow him for a sec, 'kay?" and running away.

And Cagalli stared.

And she dragged Kira away.

Too many 'ands'.

She dragged him to the hallway near the lockers, which was basically deserted, "Kira, I love you,." She said and closed her eyes. _Please say you love me back._ She thought, _If you feel the same way I might be able to work something out with my daddy._

"Fllay –" she heard him whisper softly.

And she looked up into his eyes.

His eyes – the amethyst colored ones held so much emotion. There was companionship, friendship, and then.

Pity.

He pitied her.

And she laughed a bitter laugh, "I see. Its Lacus isn't it? You like her don't you?"

Kira frowned at her before sighing gently and rubbing the top of her head, "I'm sorry Fllay."

Fllay give him a bittersweet smile, "I want you to be happy Kira. If you like her, you should go tell her."

"If only it was that easy."

**IIIIIIIIII**

She was alone. Again. Was it just her, or was everyone ditching her?

Cagalli sighed and kicked a pebble lying near her foot. She was bored out of her mind. Athrun and Lacus had disappeared – somewhere, and Kira had been dragged away by Fllay. To be honest, she didn't like Fllay much. A bit too clingy for her tastes, but anyway.

Was she that bad of a friend that everyone ditched her?

She sighed and managed to walk into someone. Again

_God is against me, I swear._ She thought, as she picked herself up from the ground in which she landed on. _Good to see my ass is acquainted with the ground._

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" the boy she crashed into began sputtering out apologies, and she vaguely recognized him as the boy she had crashed into during PE.

"S'okay. I wasn't looking either." She shrugged it off.

Yuki Tomoe looked at her oddly for a second, before turning away. "Are you alright? You look a bit lonely?"

"No duh." Cagalli said sarcastically, "Well, let's see. My friends ditched me, Mr. Dullindal hates me, I'm failing history, and um yeah – did I mention _my friends ditched me?"_

Yuki smiled sympathetically at her, "It seems like you're having a hard day. Why don't I treat you lunch?"

Okay. Now this was just weird. How many people just go up to you randomly and offer free food?

He was a stranger.

But it was free food.

But he was a stranger.

But it was free food.

Free food made her happy.

She smiled back at him, "'Kay. But you're paying, right?"

(A/N: IT'S AN ASUCAGA, I SWEAR!)

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Luna-nee?" Meyrin deposited her bad in the courtyard of where Lunamaria was sitting, "I think I'm in love."

Lunamaria, who was happily chewing a sandwich, choked, "Say what?"

"Luna-nee…" Meyrin's eyes took on a dreamy state, "I think I'm in love. With Athrun Zala."

Lunamaria coughed up a few remains of her sandwich and looked at Meyrin oddly, "Are you sure? That guy has like twenty bazillion fan girls chasing after he. That adds more to his giant harem."

Meyrin nodded, "I always told myself – don't fall in love with the popular boys – they're all jerk and stuff, but he was so... nice. I don't know, I just did. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Luna continued to stare at her, "No."

"Well I do."

"Okay, that's great and all." Luna patted her little sister fondly on the head, "But how will you get him to notice you?"

"……" Silence.

"Meyrin?"

"I haven't thought about that yet…"

**IIIIIIIIII**

He was waiting for his parents to pick him up – where the hell were they?

Until a policeman stepped up to him.

"Are you Shinn Asuka?"

A confused nod.

"Shinn Asuka, I suppose? I am sorry to say, but your family has been in a car crash, at exactly 3:16 PM."

It took a while for the words to sink into Shinn.

And then he snapped, "The hell? Don't lie to me! This isn't funny!" He didn't care that he was in public – most people had already left, so there was barely anyone here.

The policeman let out a dry laugh, "I wish I was joking. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Shinn shook for a while – this couldn't be true – he had seen his family in the morning, he'd eaten breakfast with them, he'd left with hem. This couldn't be true right?

Still shaking, he looked up at the policeman, "Who – Who was the driver of that car that killed them? And how'd they die?"

"There.. There was a signal malfunction somehow, and both intersections had a green light. I guess neither of them had been careful enough and both cars rammed into each other. The other victim survived though…"

"Who was this other victim?" Shinn prodded. He wanted revenge – how could this guy survive while his father didn't?

"Uzumi Nara Attha.."

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Lacus!" Athrun called afterschool. "I – I got a call from my father, and -."

Lacus nodded sadly, "I know, we have to have a public act. For publicity."

Athrun looked at his friend sadly, "Lacus, I am so sorry.. I know you like Kira, and it'll devastate him to see this, but – "

Lacus gave him another sad smile, "It's okay, this isn't your fault. It's no one.s"

Athrun frowned again, "Except for my old man maybe."

Lacus took a deep breath before extending her hand out. Athrun nodded and stretched his hand out too.

And they walked out the school doors together hand in hand, ignoring the shocked look of the twins and the others who were waiting in front of the school for someone to pick them up or drive home.

_Please, _Lacus begged, _please don't let them assume anything. I love you Kira, Cagalli loves you Athrun. Please don't assume…_

Her hopes were shattered when she saw Cagalli run out of the school area, and Kira running after her shouting her name.

_I'm sorry.._ Lacus thought, as a single tear slipped down her cheek, _I'm so so sorry… I never meant to hurt anyone, I'm so sorry._

**

* * *

**

-sigh- I'm writing so much! WAH! As promised, I'll post up a few schedules today. xD

3 I'm hoping for around 10 reviews this chapter. D I'll still write either way. But reviews make me feel better and motivate me. ; 3

**PREVIEWS:**

"_Cagalli Yula Attha – daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha. Your father was a murderer. You have a murderer's blood running in you. So do me a favor, and get the fucking hell away from me."_

"_Class, we have a new transfer student – Her name is Stellar."_

"_Kira – Kira please listen. Please, Kira, Lacus and I aren't anything."_

"_Have you been lying to me this whole time Athrun? About you and Lacus? You said you weren't together, but Cagalli and I saw you walk out hand – in hand! Tell me the truth!"_

"_Miri – Miri it hurts so much. They walked out together, they're back together, and Athrun – oh god. Miri, I love Athrun so much, it hurts.."_

WAH. I think I might've added the fiancée stud a bit too early, but that's okay, I guess. The earlier the drama, the better right? xD

Schedules)

**Stellar Lossuier: **

First ) Math  
Second ) Literature  
Third ) Science  
Fourth ) History  
Fifth) PE  
Sixth) Elective of Choice

**Shinn Asuka:**

First ) Math  
Second ) Literature  
Third ) History  
Fourth ) Science  
Fifth) PE  
Sixth) Elective of Choice (this is the period he ditches most, haha.)

**Lunamaria Hawke:**

First ) Math  
Second ) Literature  
Third ) Elective of CHoice  
Fourth ) PE  
Fifth) History  
Sixth) Science

**Rey Za Burrel:**

First ) Math  
Second ) PE  
Third ) Elective of Choice  
Fourth ) History  
Fifth) Literature  
Sixth) Science

THIS IS ASUCAGA, I SWEAR ;o;

S. U. C. A. G. A! ASUCAGA FOREVER!

Athrun and his giant harem. .


	3. In which life is ruined

**Title: **Reversed Affliction  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **High school is already hard enough. Throw in Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and the others, and now you have a disaster. LacusKira, AsuCaga, DM, AuelMey, ShinnStellar, and others.  
**Notes: **So. I haven't updated in a while/ I suck/. You can shoot me now. 

Today. I poked a hole in my finger with a very very sharp toothpick. It was bleeding. Barely. But I stYarted screaming like a little girl and running around. Amazing, aren't I?

So... I couldn't add in Stellar or the Shinn vs. Cagalli facedown. ..; Sorry, haha, I'm pretty pathetic right now.

* * *

_Cagalli!_

His lungs were burning, he couldn't breathe, his mind was churning. And he was running, and he couldn't stop.

_Cagalli!_

Goddamn, she was his sister, he would prortect her. No matter what. Even if the one who hurt her most was his best friend. He was the one who'd been through the most with her after all. Screw Athrun, he would not let her get hurt.

_Cagalli, please, it'll be okay. We don't need them, we'll be fine.._

He'd protect her even if he had to ignore his pain. He'd manage - she was more important.

He'd rather die then watch her suffer.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yuki Tomoe watched as Cagalli ran away. His eyes flickered between the Zala - what was his name again? Andrew? Athur? - and his newly found friend. His eyes narrowed in thought, as he began to acess the situation.

_She likes him.._ he assumed. _Why else would he be running away? I highly doubt she likes Clyne._

He wasn't stupid, he could tell. After all, hadn't she attacked him thinking he was Athrun?

Yuki's eyes wandered over to Clyne's frozen figure. _Clyne..._ he thought. Her father - her existence... Her existence had caused his half-sister to go insane. She had fallen in love with Clyne and wanted to began just like her. His wonderful half-sister, who was once her own person, not caring how everyone saw her, who would just _be herself_ had done everything possible to be just like Lacus Clyne.

_Meer... Why does Cagalli remind me of her old-self? Especially when we out for lunch..._

**_FLASHBACK_**

_" - And so then I told Mr. Dullindal to go screw himself!" Cagalli burst out, with one hand stuffing food in her mouth, the other waving dramatically._

_People stared at them. She didn't notice, he didn't care._

_"Really?" Yuki gave her a shy smile, "Wouldn't he get mad?"_

_"Of course he did." Cagalli snorted as she sipped her coke, "I got a freaking month of detention. A MONTH OF DETENTION FOR JUST SEVEN LETTERS!"_

_".. Screw you has eight letters." _

_".. Shut up."_

_"Som" Yuki rested his head on his head, tilting it slightly so he could stare at her through his eyelashes, "What about you?"_

_Cagalli tilted her head to the side, looking cute, yet, adorable. "What do you mean what about me?"_

_"Well.. I know about a lot of the things you've done, but I don't know you." Yuki explained._

_Cagalli smiled as she caught on. "Oh, I see. My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I'm 16, I have an older brother named Kira. My teachers need to die. Um, I play soccer, and, I am amazingly amazingly clever." She flashed him a joking grin. "What about you?"_

_"My name is Yuki Tomoe, I'm 16 too. Let's see, um.. I have no siblings and I can play the piano and violin."_

_"Really?" her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Then you'll have to play for me sometime! I'm sure you're an expert!"_

_He laughed. "Sure."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_She is my friend_. Yuki thought. _I am not involved in this, yet, I do not want her to get hurt. So then what do I do? _

* * *

She was running, and she wouldn't stop. 

_Athrun and Lacus._

Her subconcious was mocking her. Did that make her mentally ill or something?

_Athrun Clyne. Lacus Zala. Mr. Lacus Clyne. Mrs. Athrun Zala. Doesn't it sound beautiful?_

Goddamn it. It didn't matter anyway, he was going to marry Lacus. Her best friend. He was going to marry her best friend, a best friend who knew how she felt. What king of best friend goes and marries themselves to the guy you like?

... Apparently Lacus did.

She really really did treasure Lacus as a friend, but Athrun meant the world to her. More then anything. She would freaking die for him, if she had too. And yet, all of it was in vain, because Lacus was perfect.

Lacus was undeniably perfect, and there was nothing she could do about that. Every guy wanted Lacus, every girl admired Lacus, every father wanted Lacus for a daughter, every mother for her daughter-in-law. Lacus - Lacus was everything she was not. Polite, skinny, beautiful, talented, smart, _loved -_ everything she couldn't be, everything she wasn't.

"Cagalli!" she heard, before something tackled her and she ended up lying on the ground.

"Kira?" Cagalli mumbled weakly, the sun in her eyes. She raised her hand over her eyes in a defense against the sun.

"No. Miri." Miriallia gave Cagalli a small smile and she got off her friend and sat on the ground. "So..."

Cagalli sat down on the ground across from Miriallia, _How weird, I ran off to the park._ she thought, looking around. "So..."

Miriallia cocked her head in curiousity, "What's going on between you and Athrun?"

"What makes you think that?"

Miriallia was not stupid, nor blind. Her friendly aqua eyes narrowed into a glare. "Spill, now."

"It's simple." Cagalli felt tears began to prickle in her eyes. "I like him, he likes Lacus."

Miriallia was silent for a few minutes. Cagalli closed her eyes in frustration, feeling tears begin to leek out. She blinked in shock when warm arms surrounded her, and she found her face pressed into Miriallia's shoulders.

"Cry." Miriallia whispered, "Scream. It doesn't matter, get it out of your system."

And Cagalli did just that.

"Miri – Miri it hurts so much. They walked out together, they're back together, and Athrun – oh god. Miri, I love Athrun so much, it hurts.." Cagalli began to whimper, "I'm so pathetic, I don't know what to do. I thought I had a chance, I really did think so, but,,/;

Miriallia simply tighetened her grip on Cagalli and said nothing.

**IIIIIIIII**

_I'm going to kill him..._

Kira watched as Miriallia comforted Cagalli. _Thank god, _he thought. _I need to go have a talk with someone. _His eyes narrowed, and darkened, and he turned around and began to sprint back towards, school, praying that Athrun would stilll be there.

_Athrun, you are so dead. You hurt my sister - your ass will wrote in hell._

Kira quickened his pace, and he clenched his fist. Cagalli was his world, and he'd be damned if he let Athrun tear her apart.

**IIIIIIII**

"Athrun." Kira breathed out calmly, looking at his "best friend" in the eye. "Lacus, leave."

"No. I do not want things to get out of hand. Kira, please calm down, and understand -" Lacus began, eyes flashing worringly.

"Lacus, LEAVE!" Kira shouted. "Get the fucking hell out of here!" Lacus looked shocked for a moment, before she backed out and began to run away, hurt obvious in her eyes.

"Don't you dare get here involved in this," Athrun hissed through clenched teeth, "She has absolutely nothing to do with this."

"Does she?" Kira gave a bitter laugh, one that caused chills to run down Athrun's spine, "You knew how I felt about her. You knew how much I admired her. Loved her. You told me I had a chance, you told me you'd help.."

"And yet... I see you two together. Have you been lying to me this whole time Athrun? About you and Lacus? You said you weren't together, but Cagalli and I saw you walk out hand – in hand! Tell me the truth!"

"How long have you lied to me? How many broken, empty promises? How much undeeded sorrow?"

"Kira..." Athrun began, "I will tell you as soon as you calm down. You're not thinking logically, you need to calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to freaking calm down." Kira hissed, his eyes flashing. "You're the one started this - you deserve this you freaking bastard. You're lucky I'm not doing more. I trusted you with everything, but you were the one to bring it down. What kind of screwed up friendship is this?"

"I trusted you with everything - **everything.** And what did you do? You turned your back on me. You stepped on me, crushing me into the ground, and then walked away."

Athrun was starting to get aggravted, "Kira, don't talk about things you don't understa-"

"I will talk about anything I want to. Although, I refuse to in the prescence of you, Zala. You ruined my life and you ruined my sisters. I hope you rot in hell you freaking bastard." Kira glared at him, and then turned around and began to slowly walk away, his back facing Athrun.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled desperate. He couldn't move, his feet were practically glued to the floor. "Kira, wait, let me explain! Kira – Kira please listen! Please, Kira! LACUS AND I AREN'T ANYTHING!"

Kira didn't even look back.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Meyrin flinched. _Lacus.. and.. Athrun? I - I had no idea. I thought he was single, everyone said he was single. _She sighed. _Of course, that's what I get for liking a guy I barely know. Haha, stupid Meyrin._

"Meyrin, are you alright?" Lunamaria hugged her sister, worried. "I'm sorry that it went like this, but."

"Don't be." Meyrin gave her sister a genuine smile, "I knew him for like what, an hour? It's alright, I'll live." She stuck out her tongue playfully, "I'm not the type of girl who'd left herself get down on a single boy. I'm too good for that."

Lunamaria winked, "Good. I'm sure you'll find someone better!"

* * *

So. I had like a 10-sentence insert-thingie with the Hawke sisters. Don't ask. 

SORRY FOR NOT FINISHING LAST-TIME'S PREVIEWS. OKAY NEW PREVIEWS I PROMISE TO DO.

**IIII**

**"Cagalli Yula Attha - rot in hell."**

**II**

**"Cagalli, please I can explain!"**

**Lacus's eyes widened with tears as Cagalli simply brushed past her, ignoring her every word.**

**III**

**"My name is Stellar," the girl curtised politely to the class, "It's nice to meet you."**

**IIII**

**"Yuki!" Meer exclaimed, tightly hugging him, "It's so nice to see you again! But, I've heard rumors - Lacus Clyne is engaged to Athrun Zala, right?"**

**Dumbfounded, he nodded.**

**Meer's eyes narrowed, "Then.. Would you mind showing me where he is?"**

Oh dearrr, is Meer after Athrun now too? D;


End file.
